Night of the Two
by Mr.OrangeBliss
Summary: They knew each other well enough, but why?  Complete opposites, what kept them together for so long?  A short story about how it was all settle amongst two forlorn hearts and how they learned to be together.


Lounging on his orange-red bean bag chair, Julian read his book contently. The title "Of War and Peace" ran across the front page, and it's pages spread open to what looked like the exact middle almost. Julian's calm breath filled the air as he flipped through the book, sort of like reading a simple children book. Julian had a rough look about him, and it was true he probably could fight himself out of any occasion, but he really was a gentle sort. Regardless, because he always seemed to be beaten up, people usually stayed clear of him. Well, except for William.

(_Ah, yes. Will..._ )

With his out-of-ordinary behavior, it was to be expected the William would find companionship with Julian. Maybe with their similar childhood backgrounds, or perhaps it was just that they were meant to be together. Either way, the connection between the two was unbreakable. You could put William and Julian in two different rooms, locked up safe, and later on find Julian lounging out on Will's bed. Not that William cared or anything. Then again, you could never really tell with William.

William's face consisted of only 2 faces practically: Indifference, and annoyance. Anything other then that only appeared when he was supremely drunk, which happened often now-a-days. Either way, usually when he got drunk he seemingly always managed to loose his ruffle-like neck collar. Sometimes William would stray back to his house, missing the entire top half of his clothing; his dark blue fedora hat, and his jacket with the small red pocket label M.K. Somehow he always found it the next day, and pulled off his classy air. His black, messy hair hid beneath that hat, hiding it away from prying eyes. Thankfully too, for his hair was a complete disaster and he never seemed to even try to comb it once. True, it was a sparkling beauty in itself, but it would stick out in the most awkward ways because he seemed to be sleeping just as awkward. His dark blue pants- which match with his dark blue top- never seemed to get dirty. Put him in a pile of mud, and everything he would be wearing would still be clean, even his blue and red cape.

Julian on the other hand was completely different. Particularly everything he had was torn somewhere, and he never lost a single piece of it. Sure his cream-yellow tang top undershirt had to be sewed up around his body, but he had his short-sleeved magenta jacket to cover that up. Band-aids and bruises covered his body, from his feet to his head, barely an inch of skin not oddly colored. His magenta pants were tore in the knees, and slightly down towards the feet, they looked old but were probably slightly new. His blond-cream hair was long, longer then a male's hair should be, but Julian didn't seem to mind. He always had it pulled away from his face, only small strands escaping the grasp. His hair stuck out everywhere- especially towards the back of his head, but was more managed then Julian's hair could ever imagine. In fact, you could take a fine-tip comb through that hair and not have a single knot appear- all the way down to where it ended: his hips. When he was younger and was rebelling a bit, he decided for a change of color and dyed two stands of his hair magenta. The strands were around his ear, maybe slightly behind, and the color never disappeared, but Julian handled it well.

The couple of pals walking together was quite a sight to see, the colors contrasting but also the personalities. Julian hated fish with a passion, William couldn't get enough; William had practically no expressions put into anything ever, Julian expressed everything he could; Julian could hold himself in a fight, William had a personal white flag hidden somewhere on his person; William enjoyed to be kept clean, Julian couldn't care any less. You could expect that their conversations were always less then enjoyable, but you knew they were pals.

Whenever Julian was around William, William's eyes sparkled in enjoyment. Julian on the other hand become more talkative, easier to know. Without each other, Julian sulked in the corner, avoiding conversation as much as possible, William seemed bored and distraught. Only together could their figures actually be tolerable.

(_Oh yes, Will..._)

Thought Julian, leaving his book behind, but still having it rest open on his stomach.

(_What a card. Do I even remember how we met? Wasn't it some piano practice I had or such? I do wonder, what would ever happen to me and him if we never met, or we never had this life... True, I suppose it would be boring for both of us, but it would be something new to try..._)

A small chuckle escaped Julian's lips as he kept thinking:

( _I bet right now his going to burst into my house completely drunk and topless. What would he do without me? I can only think of the worse..._)

As if Julian knew the future, William did in fact, burst open the door, topless. Julian looked at him non-surprised, with William staring back at him with a large smile. Julian sighed, "Are you drunk, again?"

William's face dampened as he quietly shut the door and walked over to Julian, taking a sit next to him, "What's with that reaction? Usually you're all upset and such..."

"I am upset, but I already foresaw this coming" Julian replied, rolling his eyes at William's comment.

William rested his head on Julian's shoulder, Julian taken aback, "Do you ever think about me when you sit here all alone."

Hesitation, "No"

Julian wasn't sure if this was the answer William was looking for or not, but saw as William jumped over and straddled Julian's lap, knocking his book off. Julian looked at him surprised, but William just looked him straight in the face, "You never get lonely sitting here? You don't ever wish that I might come and whisk you away? I don't mean like, when you're being entertained or anything," William shifted a bit, Julian blushed at the close contact, "but when you're just bored or something."

Julian's mouth felt dry, as he thought over the question. He could feel William's alcoholic breath breathing down on him, but also look into William's eyes and see the intensity they had. William was completely serious, and was expecting an answer. Julian's blush covered half his face, but how was he suppose to tell his best-friend forever that he secretly wanted more? Either way, just the pressure from William's knee was enough to make Julian black-out, "I-I-If you put it that way... Then y-yes, I suppose I might... Possibly..."

William grimaced and shoved his face closer to Julian's face, "Possibly, and maybe aren't an answer. It's either yes or no."

Julian's sight seemed to swerve everywhere, and his breath rasped out. His only thought consisted of him thinking he was going to die, but also of the question posed. "Will, I..." Julian couldn't look at William anymore, just the sight of him made him squirm in his seat.

If Julian actually admitted his feelings he could already see the outcome: William rejecting him, feeling disgusted about the feelings and never talking to him again; Mr.E taking advantage of the now alone William; Julian also being alone with no one to talk to anymore. He couldn't risk it... Or could he? He looked into William's face, a look of concern on his face. Julian knew he could do it

(_Isn't this what William would want? Me to go after the one I love?_)

"Hey, before I answer your question, may I ask you one?" Julian asked, his gaze towards the floor.

William frowned, "Fine, but you better answer it right after that."

"If I was in love, let's just say with someone, would you support me all the way?"

William looked at him confused, wondering how this had anything to do with the topic they were speaking of, "I guess so. I would want you to be happy, no matter what... Now answer my question!"

Julian did just that. Pushing himself into William, their lips collided. William staggered back a bit, but Julian kept the pressure, not letting the lips escape once. Soon William was sitting on his bottom, legs spread out apart, and Julian on his hands and knees in between, sat there holding onto William, still kissing. Soon Julian broke away, William too stunned to do anything about it. Julian blushed uncontrollably, "I'd be lying if I said I didn't think about you constantly..."

Silence filled to room and Julian finally registered what he did. William still sat there, a semi-serious face on and his eyes looking at Julian hard. Julian's blush lessen and lessen, actually turning him pale from his actions, as he chuckled slowly in embarrassment. "I guess I should head off to bed now..." Julian said, lifting himself from the ground and walking towards the hallway. William still didn't move, not even his gaze, instead he sat there like a life-less statue. Julian felt certain that he felt small tears escape his eyes, but he would never allow William to see them.

Julian had finished his steamy shower, and sat upon his bed with a towel upon his head and magenta shorts on. He had turned to another book to forget him of his mistake, but it seemed to fail every time and he couldn't help but think of William's horrified face. Julian's emotions seemed to get angrier and angrier, until finally he threw the book against the left wall and sat on his back breathing hard. Julian felt his eyes water a bit, but he blinked them away before he noticed something in his doorway. That something was William. He looked at Julian slightly annoyed, but also with a small hint of concern.

Julian stared at him nervous and anxious, and he could feel sweat form around the base of his neck. His mouth felt dry again, and his face flushed. William seemed to take no notice of this but stood still in the doorway staring intently at Julian. The silence in between them was thick, and Julian kept thinking of things to say to break it, but nothing came to his mind.

After what seemed to drag on for awhile, Julian began a feeble attempt at an apology but was cut off, "Were you serious?" William asked, no real emotion in the question.

The silence evaded the room once again, as Julian looked sincerely at William, preparing himself for the rejection, "Hah... Yeah... I guess... But that's all in the past, you know? You can just forget about it, still be friends just omitting that last part?"

William almost had a look of disgust cross his face, maybe from the fact it was real or the fact Julian was apologizing, either way he was silent for a bit. "I don't think we can be friends after that incident, Jules."

Even though Julian had prepared himself for the worst, he still seemed to receive that annoyed state when he heard William's pet name, "Don't call me 'Jules'. 'Specially since were not friends anymore..."

"You're right. I better find a more intimate nickname." William replied, walking over to Julian's bed and plopping down next to him.

Julian stared at William dumbstruck, almost allowing his mouth to gap a bit.

(_What's with this... Acceptance?_)

"What?"

William gave Julian a confused look, sort of hoping he would be happy not with this reaction, "What should your new pet name be? I guess Jules isn't familar enough, so I've got to get a better one."

"Can't you just call me Julian?"

"That's boring. Besides, don't couples call each other 'Honey' or something? If you want some of this," William motioned to his entire body, "Which I assume you do, you have to allow me to have my perks."

Julian smiled mischievously knowing how William liked to work. William was a gambler, and he was willing to make little deals, usually not ending up in his favor. Julian knew how to work this to his advantage though, "You want to allow me to have a nickname? Then I suppose I'd need something to make sure you won't use it as blackmail later..." Julian replied back coyly.

Julian could almost see a twitch of annoyance cross William's face, but William quickly composed himself and replied back sincere, "And why would I do that, O' Jewel of mine?"

"I do remember an incident when I allowed you to actually call me my pet name 'Jules', and then while in a fight with an insanely strong guy, yelled it at me. You don't even know how much crap I got after that from everyone. Wasn't there a fight or something that occurred afterward? I couldn't dare allow that to happen again" Julian purposely tried to make it sound suspicious as possible, but then again William was quiet oblivious.

"That was one time, and I said I was sorry, did I not?" William's famed composure broke, "If you don't want to appease me, fine then! I know other people who'd be glad to just be in company of me!"

Julian smiled overjoyed, reaching and pulling William into a hug. William fell onto Julian's chest, surprised, but didn't resist. Instead he chuckled, as Julian whispered to him, "I'm kidding, no need to get so worked up about it..."

William reach an arm up and nipped Julian's nose, "Hush now, Julie..."

Sitting abruptly up, Julian looked down at William with a disgusted face, "Julie?"

William flipped over, straddling Julian's legs again "Yeah. That's you new nickname"

"Oh hell no" Julian said staring into William's eyes with annoyance.

William just gave a small shrug with a smug look on his face. Julian knew how to play William, but William knew how to fire up Julian. A lose-lose situation for both of them. "If I'm Julie, then you're Willy" said Julian, his anger subsiding, but still present.

It was William's turn to retort the nickname, "Willy sounds so... I don't know, queer. Anyways, I won't answer to that name, it will not do."

"Why don't we just keep the same nicknames we call each other, it's a lot easier..." Julian replied, knowing it probably wouldn't work.

William stared at Julian before giving a curt nod, laying back down on Julian's chest, "Fine, but just this once..."

Julian's mind was else wear, as he was certain he was fading into sleep. All he responded was a smile, and a "Uh huh". Both of these movements were all Julian could muster, considering he had finally achieved what he truly wanted. His happiness overflowed him, and he was too caught up in his happiness to notice anything anymore. He was certain that he could never be more happier then he was now, and that was probably the truth.

* * *

><p>These characters are sort of mine, and sort of not. My friend technically drew them, and named them and we worked together to come up with a personalities together. Anyways, she kept pairing them together, and I'm sitting there "Why are you doing this?" and all she responds is, "Wouldn't it be cute? You should totally write a story for them! Or for me! Please!"<p>

I decided to entertain her for once and I made this story of them, and just wanted to post it for the heck of it. I don't exactly care what I write about, since the outcome is usually the same, but... you know... Being male, it makes me seem a little... Never mind, nothin' major...

Welp, that is all. If any of you want, I can send you a link to my friend's drawings so you can get a better look at them, because I don't think I gave them any justice... Oh well!

R&R!


End file.
